I'll Make a Mage Out of You!
by Kaijo
Summary: Training is hard, as the four Forwards know well. Nanoha encourages them with a song...


**Magical Girl Musical Nanoha StrikerS**

**I'll Make a Mage out of You!**  
(to the tune of "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan)

Xx~~*~~xX

Day after day, the forwards trained under their harsh mistress of magic, the legendary Ace of aces, Nanoha. No matter how much they gave, Nanoha seemed to push them harder and harder.

"Aaaah, Subaru look out!" Erio cried as he dropped on her, sending them both tumbling in a mass of arms and legs.

"Four of the drones are getting away!" Caro cried.

"I'll get them!" Tea shouted, shooting her magic rope to swing ahead. One of the large type-3 drones stopped and extended it's AMF, causing the magic grappling rope to destabilize and vanish. "Waaaah!"

*Crash!*

"Teana!" Caro cried, not noticing another drone sneak up on her and fire... tagging her out.

Nanoha sighed as she descended. "What's the matter guys?"

"Nanoha, I think this setting is still a bit tough for us," Subaru admitted, extricating herself from Erio.

The Ace of aces trainer shook her head. "Our enemies won't be so easy, and neither will I!"

Erio looked right and left. "Um, where is that music coming from?"

Nanoha pointed her staff at them and began to sing:

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the drones  
If you can avoid my Buster,  
I'll treat you all to cones!_

*the forwards panic as Nanoha charges up and fires, toasting them all*

You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Bet that I'll, make a mage  
out of you!

*Tea sighs and collapses, while Subaru coughs up smoke; a montage of scenes follow*

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
_Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
*Erio stands firm, awaiting the approach of the targets, which proceed to swarm and blast him; Nanoha facepalms and sighs*_

You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a mage  
out of you

Subaru: I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me *her wing road destabilizes, sending her crashing into a building*  


_Caro: Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym *she pants as she attempts to climb a a wall*  
_

_Teana: This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
Hope she doesn't see  
right through me_

*Teana watches Erio chases the drones at top speed while hiding to avoid training. Nanoha sees her hiding, frowns, and charges a Divine Buster. Teana is launched toward the sea*

Teana: Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim!

Forwards:  
(Be a mage)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river *Subaru increases speed to chase down drones*  
(Be a mage)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon *Erio fires off a couple of vacuum slashes that miss*  
(Be a mage)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire *Teana charges up a shot and fires, managing to just clip a drone*  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon *Caro summons up chains that manage to snag a drone, but it gets loose*

Nanoha:  
Time is racing toward us  
till the drones arrive  
Heed my training lesson  
and you might survive!

_*She engages the four in a mock fight, blasting them all with Axel Shooter orbs*_

You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a mage  
out of you?

Forwards:  
(Be a mage)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river *Subaru chases down a type-3 drone and smashes it*  
(Be a mage)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon *Erio blasts forward into the midst of a bunch of type-1's, using form two of Strada and swings around, destroying them all*  
(Be a mage)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire * Teana fires off several shots, taking down a couple type-3 drones*  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon *Caro snags several type-1s with chains and has Fried blast them*

(Be a mage)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a mage)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a mage)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

The Forwards collapsed, sitting against each other, panting heavily.

"Nice job everyone, you're getting better!" Nanoha complimented. "You got all the drones from that last batch!" She pointed her staff at them and grinned evilly. "Now it's time for our mock battle!"

They all stare at her, clearly lacking any strength, falling onto their backs.

Xx~~*~~xX

Author's Notes:

Had a video remind me of this song in Mulan, which then gave me a picture of Nanoha singing it with "mage" instead of "man" and well... Oh, and you can find it on youtube, just search for "I'll make a man out of you."


End file.
